


Midnight Pranks

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Remus and Sirius prank the Slytherins in the middle of the night, but end up sharing some rather awkward moments. Mild slash warning.





	Midnight Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Standard disclaimer applied.

~~~~~

It was common knowledge that all seventh year Hogwarts students were supposed to be in bed at one in the morning, but the Marauders often disregarded the rules.

Sirius Black ran through the hallways of the school as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear Filch behind him, so he turned down another corridor quickly. Unfortunately, he met Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, and had to change direction yet again. He threw open a door and ran in.

He soon discovered that this was a bad idea, as the room he had entered was a cramped broom closet. No, seriously, there was no room to move. And that was because... someone else was in it!

Sirius panicked for a moment and heard the other person yelp. Instinctively, Sirius put his hand over the person's mouth. "Moony?" he whispered, upon recognizing the silhouette of his friend.

"Pdfft?" Remus Lupin whispered against Sirius's palm.

"Shhh. Filch!" As soon as these words were out of Sirius's mouth, the distinct sounds of a man muttering could be heard. It seemed as though Filch was right outside the door. After a moment, however, the noises passed, and Sirius felt Remus relax against him.

Sirius was now very aware of the way that the other boy's body was touching his own. Their chests were rising and falling against each other and they were both breathing heavily. Sirius's hand was still on Remus's mouth.

Clearing his throat, Sirius, often referred to as 'Padfoot' by his closest friends, the Marauders, dropped his hand. "Is it safe? To leave, I mean." Sirius whispered.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf, thus giving him heightened senses, such as an extra strong hearing ability. His lycanthropy had also earned him the nickname 'Moony'.

"Yes, yes, it's safe." Remus moved forward a bit, his chest pressing against Sirius's for a brief moment, but the moment was soon gone, as Remus had then moved passed Sirius to the door and walked out.

Sirius cursed his blushing cheeks and fast beating heart the moment Remus gave him a strange look and asked if he was all right. When Sirius assured him that he was tired from running, Remus looked a bit disbelieving. Fortunately, he dropped it at that.

Sirius Black was bisexual; he had known this for a while, and had no problem with it. He had not, however, let anybody know this. He had never been with another male before, for fear that it would destroy his reputation. But he didn't want to have feelings for Moony! _I mean for God's sake!_ he thought. _He's one of my best friends!_

After a few moments of tense silence, Remus spoke. "So, did you finish the job?"

Sirius's evil grin answered his question. "Just finished putting the charms on the dungeon door. What about you?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "I replaced the water with muggle soda." They both grinned at each other, and Sirius felt his heart speed up. He cleared his throat and spoke, trying to stop these thoughts.

"What were you doing in the closet?"

"I was hiding from Peeves," Remus responded. "He chased me in here a while ago and only left a few seconds before you came down the corridor."

Sirius laughed a bit and started walking towards the direction of Gryffindor Tower, Remus to his left.

“I can’t wait ‘til I see them tomorrow,” Remus grinned after a few moments of silence. By “them”, he was referring to the Slytherins. Remus had replaced all the water in the faucets of the Slytherin dungeon with soda, so that they would be showering and brushing their teeth in it. Then Sirius had put a spell on the Slytherin door so that it was so sticky it was difficult to open.

When the door finally _would_ open, the Slytherins would slip in a potion that transforms their shoes into pink fluffy slippers, which wouldn’t come off for twenty-four hours (courtesy of James). And just for good measure, and to insure that everybody would be taking a shower in the morning, Peter had (bravely) put peanut butter in the Slytherins’ hair.

“It might be a bitter-sweet victory.” Sirius grinned. “We all know Snivellus doesn’t bathe.”

At these last words, the two boys started laughing so hard their sides were aching. This was a mistake, of course, as they soon heard footsteps, accompanied by, “Where are they, my sweet?”

“Filch.” Sirius and Remus whispered at the same time. And sure enough, a pair of lamp-like eyes shone in the darkness for a moment before skulking away. Filch would be lead back to this spot by Mrs. Norris in no time.

The two boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them, darting between suits of armor and running through hidden passages. They were almost to the stairs that would take them up to the tower, when Sirius tripped. He fell with a loud thud, and, thinking the worst was over, started to rise up again.

Unfortunately, Remus, who had been behind him and couldn’t see in the dark, tripped over Sirius and landed on top of him, making a lot of noise in the meantime.

“The hell-?” Remus hissed from on top of Sirius. “What are you doing down there?”

“Trying to get up!” Sirius hissed back. “Now get off me so we can get to Gryffindor Tower!”

Remus got up and held out his hand, which Sirius took gratefully, cursing his blushing cheeks once more that evening. “Let’s move,” Remus whispered. Without letting go of Sirius’ hand, Remus made his way to Gryffindor Tower with a lot less complications.

“Why sir,” Sirius joked when the portrait of the Fat Lady had closed behind them, “Not that I minded, but you really didn’t have to hold my hand the whole way.”

Remus smacked Sirius in the back of the head. “That was to make sure you got to the Tower without falling again and you know it!” But Sirius was sure he hadn’t imagined the blush that crept along Remus’ cheeks.

It was then that Sirius noticed that they were still holding hands. Unfortunately, someone else had noticed it, too.

“Well, love-birds, did you finish the job?” James asked from the staircase. Sirius nodded mutely, too embarrassed to speak, but Remus found his voice immediately.

“We weren’t- no, that’s not-”

James waved a hand to silence him. “I don’t even want to know.” And with that he turned and made his way up to the seventh-year boys’ dormitory.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both of them still blushing. “Well, I guess we should go up to our bed.” Sirius said, without thinking.

“What?” Remus asked, blushing even more and sounding rather alarmed.

“I mean, bedroom! We should go up to our _bedroom_!”

“Oh, of course,” Remus laughed. “Let’s go to bed. Separately, or course.” And they followed James’ path up to the dormitory, both blushing madly and unable to speak to the other until morning.

~~~~~~

Please review, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
